Him and Me
by l i p s a r e m o v i n g
Summary: You know what's worse than having a crush on your best friend since childhood? The new bad boy finding out. I mean sure fights, lemonade selling, and trips to the ice cream parlor may happen but it will always be him and me. {{CUSSING INSIDE BEWARE}}
1. -chapter one-

**-chapter one-**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in love with you, you just want to be best friend <em>

_and I'm totally cool living with the constant pain._

_**-Freddy, iCarly**_

* * *

><p><strong>-cammie-<strong>

Just best friends. That was the only thing Josh and I were. Never more. Never less. Nothing more than _just best friends_. I hate how the words easily roll of my tongue.

_No we aren't a couple._

_We're just best friends._

_Yes, I am single._

_Nope, not dating._

I absolutely loathe it.

"Hey Cammie." said Josh greeting me with a swift kiss on the check I enjoyed the way his lips pressed to my cheek wondering how the felt pressed in other places.

"Hey." I said clearing my throat and smiling brightly at him, "So I was thinking that after school we would go back to your place and watch this new movie I have died to see -"

"Oh. Uh sorry Cammie I'm gonna have to bail on you. I got myself a hot date with Dee Dee. You know her right? Head cheerleader killer boobs."

_Head bitch and killer fake boobs you mean?_

"Yeah I know her and gross her boobs are probably fake." I said as I climbed inside his new car that he worked over the summer

"Well if all goes well in this date I'll get to find out." Josh said huskily as he made a funny face

"EWW! Josh shut up!" I said scrunching up my nose in disgust something I just wanted Josh to stay quite about. Couldn't he see I was dying of jealousy?

Josh laughed as he started messing my hair up.

"Josh!" I squeaked indignant I spend hours getting my hair straight for our first day off school and I kept waiting for Josh to complaint me on my hair, hell, I even went _shopping_ trying to the perfect outfit for out Senior year in Roseville High. Was it to risky to wear this?

I looked down at my leather skater skirt that reached my mid-thigh showing off my long and tan legs with my new black and white converse. My baby blue plain shirt that rode up if I didn't stay put - which reminded me.

"Josh remember when I said I would be busy last week because I had somewhere to go?" I ask getting excited to show him my little surprise.

"Yeah why?" He asked as he blew away whatever dust he saw on the steering wheel.

"WellIgotmybellybuttonpiereced!" I said in one long breath

"YOU WHAT!?" He screamed as he stopped the car right in front of the school but no car behind us dared to honk he is Joshua Abrams quarterback for 3 straight years and if he won again that place in try outs he would be Roseville quarterback for 4 years straight.

"See?" I said as I lifted my arms a little and like I predicated the soft fabric rose up revealing a sparkly diamond pierced on my belly button

"When. . .? What. . .?" He asked as I saw his hand slow reach for my piercing making me suck in my breath awaiting his touch, but as if he noticed he was crossing the best friend bounds he quickly dropped his arm and gripped the steering wheel more harshly this time.

"I don't approve."

At this I snorted I just wanted to show him and see if I could he a reaction out of him and it did just not the one I was expecting._  
><em>

"I never asked for your approval." I snapped as I quickly got out of the car and headed towards the school.

"Cammie! Come on! Cammie!" I heard Josh calling my name but now I was pissed and it was never a good thing to mess with me when I am pissed, a brick wall soon got in my way as I walked up to the entrance.

"Watch out loser!" I snapped as I saw that the brick wall was actually handsome, when I saw that I made him dropped his papers I huffed a sigh as I bend down to pick them, "I'll get them."

I heard some wolf whistles probably some girl showing off their bodies I thought as I kept picking up the papers.

"Fuck! Cammie get up this instant!" I heard Josh scream I peeked between my parted legs that Josh was furious if he were a cartoon character he would have smoke coming out of his ears. I just had to pick one more paper up before I would be on my way, but before I could even reach for the paper Josh's strong arms wrapped around my naked waist and pulled me up and against his chest.

"What you bastards looking at?" Josh screamed to the people on the hallway now I have known Josh all my life and Josh has never been the guy to scream or fight so something must have done something to him to piss him off - badly.

The whole school ran away like mice towards their holes.

"WOW." said the dark green eye boy and that's when I started comparing him from Josh.

Josh had brown wavy head that was always combed to perfection where else this boy had blond hair "I-just-woke-up-out-of-hair" look or a more "I-just-had-a-very-heated-makeout-session."

Josh was about 5'10 and this boy looked more of a 6'2 or 6'3 freaking giant.

Josh was a little on the skinny side even though he was our quarterback he wasn't on the bulky side, and this boy 6 pack was even noticeable through his shirt nut yet he wasn't bulky either.

Josh had a splash of freckles (which thought are incredibly adorably and hot at the same time.) the boy had a flawless face with strong cheekbones and jaw line.

Where Josh was soft and cute the boy was hot and debonair.

"What the hell, Cammie!" screamed once again Josh as he spun me around to face him, "You were giving those bastard a show! Are you forgetting you are wearing that sexy skirt? If I could beat every single boy who stared at you like that all the guys in this school would be dead"

"My skirt is sexy?" I asked as I smiled up at him

"Dammit is that all you heard?" He asked even more outrage than that time I made him eat a roll-poly and then told him it was gonna make him into a pregnant boy.

"Yes?" I said unsure of my answer I was beyond confused why was _he_ pissed? Wasn't _I_ suppose to be the one pissed and screaming? From the side of my eye I saw the new boy looking at us as if to do a puzzle.

"Whatever I'll see you at lunch." He said as he pushed past me and practically pushed the guy out of his way.

"Well isn't he a rain of sunshine?" asked the boy as he smirked at me

"Whatever." I mumbled my whole mood ruined I just wanted Josh to look at me as more than a friend.

"You like him don't you?" I here the new boy shout at me as I was about to turn the corner

"What?" I screamed mortified

"You. Like. Him." He said as he got closer to me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said stubbornly

"Please you can fool every one in this school that you guys only have friendly feelings towards each other but you can't fool me." He said smugly as he smirked at me.

Did this guy ever smiled instead?

"It's none of your concern." I snapped as I felt a blush creeping up.

He barked out a laugh, "True but I do know that you want Lover boy to make a move on you."

"So? Why do you even care?" I snapped as I started realizing I was gonna be late for my 1st period

"I actually don't care but I'll look for you when I want something in return."

"In return for what?" I asked outraged who did he think he was?

"For your secret of course. Oh! Red looks good on you." He said smirking at me as he patted my behind and walked away.

I didn't even get his name.

**-unknown-**

She is beautiful.

* * *

><p>soooo? I don't know if you guys noticed but I like changing my writing style in every of my stories<p>

10 review for the next chapter

review : what do you think "the guy" will ask in return?

Who do you think the unknown pov is?


	2. -chapter two-

**-chapter two-**

* * *

><p><em>. . . But none of them<br>Will ever love you the way I do  
>It's me and you . . .<em>

_-Randy Newman, You Got A Friend In Me; Toy Story_

* * *

><p><strong>-zach-<strong>

Josh madly made out with the head cheerleader, as Cammie took bites of her pizza and you could clearly see that she wanted to kill the cheerleader. And I couldn't help but chuckle out loud at that.

"Zach! Over here!" I heard Grant shout I meet him in PE. Good football player, but has the IQ of a rock.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to his table sitting down next to Cammie, smirking as I see Cammie scowl at me.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here." said a red head

"Yeah I'm new here." I replied as I smirked at her as she rose her chest to my eye level.

"Disgusting." I heard Cammie whisper beside me I smirked ready to ask her if she was jealous of the fact I was paying more attention to the red head instead of her when I noticed that her comment was to Josh that was mauling a girls mouth a fake boob.

"Yeah I guess it is." I whispering back at her I saw her jump a little in her seat as if no one was suppose to hear that from her. Instead of saying something back at me or smiling at me for agreeing with her she glared at me an whispered "Retard."

I stiffed and scowled at her mumbling a "Whatever."

"So Zach are you into any sport?" asked the red head bringing my attention back to her

"Uh I'm thinking about trying out for football or soccer." I said as I started eating my food.

She giggled throwing her hair behind her back even though I didn't say anything funny, "So, like for what team will you be, like, playing for?"

"Uh what?" I asked, "I'm not gay if that's what you're asking."

At this I heard the most fucking amazing sound I have ever heard. Cammie's laughter. She clutched her stomach as I saw tears running down her cheeks making me crack a small smile. I saw Josh stop mauling the girl in her cheerleader outfit, turning to see what Cammie was laughing about. It seemed that Cammie couldn't control her laughter as she leaned into my shoulder trying to control her laughter.

I chuckled as she buried more her face in my shoulder. Soon her laughter stop to a hold and she raised her face as she dried her tears.

"Ah, I needed a good laugh." She said smiling at me and I wanted to smile back at her not a small smile but a full on smile but I settled for smirking at her, "And Tina it's not what team he's play is what _position _he might be playing in soccer or football."

"Oh." said Tina pouting as the table laughed at her

"So you were paying attention to a "retards" conversation?" I asked smirking once again when I saw her blush.

"Maybe." She said smiling up to me.

"Well maybe you and I can -"

"So what position you playing for?" asked Josh roughly interrupting me just when I was gonna use my famous pick up line

"Quarterback or Goalie if I try out in soccer though I think I'll try out football first and see." I said while shrugging I had always been Captain of the football game since my Sophomore year but this year I decide playing as Quarterback. Everything was quite including other tables.

"What?" I asked as I took another bit of my pizza

"Josh has always been QB since freshmen year and he's pretty is amazing. And this year he will again be our QB." boasted Cammie and Josh send her a grateful smile causing her to blush slightly.

"Well then if he's so good then he won't mind a little competition will you Josh?" I asked but I was smirking down at Cammie instead of looking at Josh

"No I won't." I heard him grit out, "Come on D's let's go."

"Wait! I thought you were gonna walk be to my next period?" asked Cammie pulling at her lip nervously.

"Look Cammie- "

"I'll take her." I heard myself blurt out I heard people turn in surprise at me, even though I had only been here for half a day I already made my reputation as the bad boy, letting them know I was not to be mess with.

"What!?" cried Josh confused and angered "No -"

"Come on Josh he already offered to take your _best friend _to her class let's go." I heard the cheerleader whine pulling on Josh's hand as if to hurry him up. I saw her grip harder the water bottle.

"Yeah run along Jimmy Cammie is in very VERY good hands." I said stretching my arm around Cammie waist and pulled her closer to me I saw her stiffen but she didn't pull away from my grip but I saw her begging with her eyes to Josh to say something.

Josh hesitant for a while before he suddenly wrapped his arm around Cheerleader Girl and walked away without a word. I felt Cammie sagged against me and I saw her natural pouty lip tremble.

Crap I was not good around girls crying.

"Hey let's do something crazy." I said I didn't even know what I was doing I just knew I couldn't let her cry in front of the whole school who were watching for her reaction.

"No." She said stubbornly as I saw her eyes get watery.

"Good thing I'm not asking then." I said before I stood up and dragged her with me but was stop but a small blond girl.

"Since Bex has different lunch period I guess I'll have to do the threat. You break her in any type of way we'll break you face." She threaten as she stood up taller trying to look intimidating - and failing. But I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Yeah yeah I won't break her." I said as I tugged Cammie out to the parking lot with her struggling against with me.

"Where are you taking me?" She said finally giving up on trying to get out of my death grip.

"To get ice cream." I told her as I open her the door to my car.

"Wow I'm shock you didn't bring a motorcycle to finish of the bad boy image." Cammie said as she got inside not even questioning my ridiculous answer to go get ice cream. I didn't know if I should admire her or take her to a doctor to have her get check.

"Well I promise I'll bring in motorcycle next time, and any way I don't think you could have ridden on it with that type of clothing." I said glancing down at her skirt staring at her legs longer than necessary. Before she could say something I closed the door of my R8 and climbed aboard also.

"I see through you facade also you know." I heard her say looking out the window of my car

"What facade?" I asked turning a right thankful that I had taken a tour around the neighborhood so I knew where a good ice cream place was at.

"You bad boy facade you really aren't though." Cammie said finally facing me. I parked outside the Ice Cream Parlor. I didn't even get to respond as she quickly got out of the car, "Come on your paying. And getting ice cream really isn't doing something "crazy" "bad boy"."

**-unknown-**

I clenched my teeth together in anger as I saw them get inside laughing there heads off.

* * *

><p><strong>hello. Dear reader I came up with a story that is on Wattpad and I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out for me and left a comment or a vote it's called : <strong>_Perfectly Imperfect _**here's the summary of it :**

Adam Harris is Mr. Perfect. Perfect grades, looks, including a perfect butt (He even has his own Hashtag : #AdamsButt) He has everything planned out. His love life, college plans, and even his future wife. What he never counted in was Lulu to destroy his perfect plans.

Lulu Samson after a near death experience she has decide to not play it safe no more. She says good-bye to Star Trek re-runs and hello to motorcycle rides and parties. Her parents don't know what to do to her so they ship her off to her Aunt Rut. There Lulu meets Mr. Perfect and makes it her life goal to make him perfectly imperfect.

* * *

><p><strong>review. would you go out and get ice cream with the bad boy?<strong>


	3. Favor for Favor

_**Wattpad Name :**_ WinterPlace

_**Wattpad stories :** _Perfectly Imperfect & Forgetting us

*Anger fan stares at me to explain*

OKAY. I know I know but I am doing this AGAIN because - well because I can!

Tbh the story I first started writing Till Death Do Us Part was so. . . cliche. Like I was surprised I got positive feedback but anyway I deleted because I really didn't feel the love towards that story.

But I am writing another 2 stories WHICH AREN'T CLICHE!

And I was hoping if you guys can check it out.

You know how it works comment and vote (on Wattpad story) then PM on Fanfiction and inform me and I'll owe you favor

**BEWARE**

Once you ask for your favor what ever it is well probably be up on the Decemeber 20th-ish or on the 1st week of January since it will be Christmas then New Years.

So yeah I leave you now to go update stories


	4. -chapter three-

**-chapter three-**

* * *

><p><em>that awkward moment<em>

_when you fall in love with your best friend._

_-tumblr_

* * *

><p><strong>-cammie-<strong>

"So a little birdie told me that you went on a hot date with the new bad boy. . ." Bex ever so slightly hints

"Well I'm pretty sure that little birdie should have stayed quite about my "hot date"." I said glaring at Liz who only smile at me and mouth "you're welcome" before leaving me with Bex. Liz was the leader of a book club and she didn't want to disappoint her follower by being late.

"Spill all the details, Cameron Ann Morgan." she said as we walked to the parking lot. Yup. I returned school - well Zach return me to school while he left to attend a very VERY "important" meeting he has.

"Nothing really happen Bex come on! I barely know the guy! What did you expect us to have a hot kissing session?" I asked snorting lightly

"What about a hot kissing session?" asked Josh as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Bex rolled her eyes at Josh and unlocked her car.

"You coming?" asked Bex as she started the car

"Yeah." I chirped as I open the door but it only got slammed closed by Josh I stared up questioningly at Josh

"I thought I was giving you a ride home." Josh said clearly confused as if he didn't remember how he ditch me for Dee Dee.

"Well I since you have been busy lately with Dee Dee I think it would rather be proper if you took her home." I said trying not to hiss as I said Dee Dee's name in reality I really didn't know if she was a two face or not, but it felt like she was slowly stealing my best friend.

"Come on Cammie it's practically a best friend tradition to go to your house and eat a bunch of junk food and having fun." Josh said smiling at me that made my heart skip a beat. But as hell was I going to back down now.

"Well since you decide to switch our tradition first I decide to do the same don't bother me I'm going to have fun with one of my best friend that was there for me." I snapped as I climbed inside and Bex didn't wait before she was already driving away from school.

"He didn't walk you to your class?" asked Bex quietly

"Yeah." I mumble

It might not seem like a big deal but it was for me and all my friends knew about it. My dad - not Joe - would always would walk me to school from pre-school to 4th grade I would tell him I was getting big and didn't need him walking me to class but yet he ignored me and always walked me.

Then one day when I was in middle school the kids laughed on how my dad still walked me class - not every class just the ones in the morning - I got upset and yelled at my dad telling him I didn't need him walking me to class in the morning.

I didn't need him.

When I got home my mom informed me that dad was ran over by a drunk man. The doctors tried to reassure us that at least dad was killed instantly and didn't feel no pain which my mom pretty much punch him in the face asking if he wanted to die in pain.

Every since I guess I always needed some one to walk me to my classes with me. And Josh usually was the one that was there for me. They know I blame myself for his death.

"That little -"

"Zach walked me." I blurted out before Bex started cussing like sailor. And like I expected Bex stopped talking and gape at me in shock making the car behind us honk at her to hurry up. Flipping off the person behind up Bex started driving again.

"So you're telling me that Zachary walked you to class?" asked a bewildered Bex

"Uh. . . yeah?" I said

"And you're calling Zachary _Zach_!" Bex proclaimed

"Uh yeah?" I said fidgeting in my seat.

"Zachary made it pretty clear that he was only to be called that. He didn't want no nicknames." Bex said as we parked at my house.

"Well maybe he forgot to tell me?" I asked

"Yeah but -"

"Bye Bex thanks for the ride!" I said and running up to the front door before Bex started firing more questions at me. I heard her scream that she wasn't done with me which I just waved away and went inside my house.

"Mom? Dad?" I screamed as I dropped my stuff on the living room and started taking off my shoes.

"In the kitchen!" I heard them scream.

" . . . and then I said "I'm pretty sure those shoes are mine!" some women said as my parents laughed at the joke

"Hi?" I said shyly - I'm not usually shy but around new people am usually are. Yet I wasn't shy around Zach. . . and I'm pretty sure I forced him to pay for my ice cream. Oh crap. I didn't have time to ponder on my discovery as the women smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Katherine but call me Kat or Trina." she said cheerfully as she hold her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi." I mumbled quickly shaking her outstretched hand.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys for dinner and I promise to bring in my famous chocolate cake." she said as she said her good-byes and left.

"Uh who was that?" I asked my parents as I jumped on top of our contour and started eating an apple.

"A new co-worker at my job." Mom said as she got up from her chair with the help of Joe.

"I told you that you don't have to work Rachel you're pregnant for crying out loud." Joe said gruffly it was pretty clear that dad wanted mom to quit her job so the baby wouldn't be in no danger and I was with Joe - mom was 7 months pregnant and we knew she was all close to having Little Rachel - yeah it was a girl.

We already decide on the name I wanted to save the poor girl from having a boy's name. She would thank me later on.

"And I told you Joe that would go crazy if I just stayed here!" mom snapped back. You gotta love her mood swings. From cheerful to her new coworker to pissed off to her husband.

"Okay okay!" said Joe defensively. Mom loved being a lawyer.

"Joe help me upstairs so I can at look presentable, Cammie do your homework and then put on the cloths I have set on your bed Kat is coming over with her son."

"Mom!" I whined

"No buts Cammie I am a pregnant women and I am not to be mess with me." And with one last glance at me she and Joe walked away.

"You always use the pregnant women excuse." I mumble I go back to the living room picking up my backpack finishing off my homework before climbing upstairs to my the bathroom and taking a shower before walking slowly to my bedroom.

"Ok Cammie it won't be that bad." I mutter to myself as I slowly open my door looking at my bed. Let's get this over I ran to my bed and stared down at the cloths mom had set out for me, "It's bad."

It was a black dress that reached the top of my knee's and it looked innocence-ish it covered all the essentials but as I looked for the zipper on the back I notice there was no zipper. The dress would be showing my back and it was dangerous close to my butt. After murmuring some cuss words I put it on grateful that I had already did my hair.

Deciding to pull my hair back trying to hide as much skin as possible. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and chapstick. Then fit my feet on my black converse. I smiled at my reflection - I wasn't wearing the high heels my mom set out for me - I was not going to die of embarrassment this night. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Go open the door Cammie!" I heard mom shout with one last glance at my reflection as I hopped downstairs.

"Hi Kat!" I exclaimed only to meet Zach's handsome face I stared up at him in shock as he did also.

"Hi Cammie!" I heard Kat say as she pushed away Zach. It was pretty comical watching a 5'4 foot tall women push away her 6'3 foot tall son.

"Hi." I said trying to smile but I pretty sure it look like a grimace

"Kat come on in!" I heard Joe said as he showed Kat the way.

"So uh your my mom's boss daughter, huh, what are the odds of that?" He said as he pulled on his shirt collars - which he filled in pretty good.

"Yeah. . . " I said uncomfortably as I went to pull on my lip. But Zach gripped lightly my bottom lip as he pulled on it making my breathing to come to halt.

"You always pull on your lip when you're nervous." He said huskily as I looked up at him I notice how close we had become. His nose slightly brush mine.

"Yeah." I said forgetting what we were talking about I was just concentrating on Zach pouty and chap lips.

"So are you going to invite me in?" Zach mumble as he fingers kept pulling making my lips pouty and making me wonder how it would feel if it where his lips pulling on mine and not his fingers. I blushed at my thought.

"Yeah Cammie aren't you going to invite him in?" asked a voice behind Zach making me push away Zach while Zach only looked mildly annoyed at the voice.

"Well are you going to invite him?"

"Josh."

**-unknown-**

Let the show begin.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHA <strong>

**I LOVE ending my chapters in cliffhangers and in a evil laugh! So check out the **_Favor For Favor_ **pretty please!****  
><strong>

**review : what do you think will happen now that Josh and Zach are at the same place?**

**Did Kat actually bring with her the famous chocolate cake?**

**Will Cammie sister actually thank her later on for not having her name like a boy?**

**review.**


	5. -chapter four-

**-chapter four-**

* * *

><p><em>no we aren't dating<em>

_but he's still mine._

_-Quote on Pinterest _

* * *

><p><strong>-cammie-<strong>

"Pass the potatoes, please." I mumbled as Mom passed them to me mindlessly as Dad, Kat, and Mom kept chatting away or praising away Dad's cooking skills - which he took lessons on since he didn't want to survive eating microwave food like Mom and I had planned.

The parents were to busy talking away to notice the awkward tension between us - well Josh and I. If anything Zach looked like he was enjoying this show. And I was looking at my food barely eating anything, but Josh and Zach even got seconds.

_Good to know boys don't lose their appetite._

"Why don't you give the boys a tour around the house Cammie." commanded my Mom I was about to protest saying it wouldn't be right for a girl to go to her room with two other boys, but she raised her eyebrow at me meaning she was not to be argued

"Sure." I puffed, "Let the grown ups have their talk."

As I excused myself and walked upstairs not even checking to see Josh or Zach were following me. I walked up to room and slammed the door shut. And jumped on my bed and pulling a pillow on top of my head.

"Cammie we need to talk." said Josh barging inside my room with Zach following behind, I sat up and looked Josh in the eyes.

"Then talk." I snapped, "Hey! Don't touch!"

As I saw Zach open my underwear drawer which he only responded by smirking.

"So red is your favorite color, huh?" He said as he slowly closed back the drawer.

"S-Shut up!" I snapped blushing as I threw a pillow at him which he blocked my lazily slapping it down.

"Cammie we need to talk." hissed Josh again

"Yeah, I heard, and I told you to talk." I hissed back, "Ow!" I screeched not by how the pillow hurt when it hit me square on the face, but more by the surprise that Zach threw me a pillow.

Before I could throw it back at him Josh snatched it out of my grasp, "Look we need to talk about what happen and Zach needs to go."

"Zach is still here." said Zach as he walked towards me and jumped on my bed making me squeal as he almost squished me, "I need to come up with a nickname for you."

"Sure you do." I snorted rolling my eyes at him

"I do!" he insisted sitting up so close to be that our noses brushed, "How about Baby?"

"Baby?" I said crunching up my nose in disgust, "Uh no. That's the most unoriginal nickname."

"Cammie -"

"How about Shorty?" He asked smirking at me

"I'm 5'7 not really that short."

"we need to -"

"But I'm still taller than you." Zach bragged as he puffed out his chest rubbing it against mine making goosebumps to rise on my arms and bare back.

"TALK! Dammit!" screamed Josh outraged making me stare at him in surprise Josh has always been the calm, and easy-going type of guy, but usually he has lost that calm now twice in a day.

"And I told you to talk." I said standing up and crossing my arms

"Fine," hissed Josh since he noticed Zach wasn't going anywhere which Zach smirked in victory and laid back on my bed, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I ditched for Dee Dee it was stupid of me and I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's the best you could come up with?" I asked unsatisfied with his apology which Josh looked frustrated about my respond as he pulled on his hair than grasped me by the shoulder pulling me in for a hug taking me by surprise. But I slowly wrapped by arms around him as I tucked my chin on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent smelling faintly woodsy, peppermint, and like Josh.

"Zach! Say good-bye! We're leaving!" I heard Zach's mom say as I slowly pulled away from Josh which he only gripped on tighter.

"Josh, let go." I mumbled into his chest, with a sigh he slowly did so, I blushed as I turned to see Zach staring at me.

_He knows your secret._

I froze as my subconscious reminded me off what Zach found out on his first day here.

"So I'll see you around, Red_._" Zach said as he hold up his hand to shake blushing at what her just called me. What was up with me and blushing lately? As I was about to pull away from his grip he tightened in as pulled me towards him making my trip on my feet and slam to his chest.

He clearly didn't expect, or didn't on purpose, but the both of us fell on my bed, me on top straddling him and his hands on my hips. He chuckled as he brought his lips towards my ear.

"I know your secret, so meet me tomorrow at the school's parking lot at 8:00." he mumbled

"Okay that's enough get off of him, Cammie." I heard Josh said but I ignored him.

"But school starts at 7:50!" I hissed into his ear accidentally spitting some spit in his ear I expected him to recoil but he only chuckled and tightened his grip on my hips.

"Then be a rebel, Red." He mumbled and before I could respond he stood up making me gasp in surprise and on instinct I wrapped my legs on his waist and his hands dangerously close to my butt.

"I have to go, Red, you have to let go." He said and although he wasn't facing me I could see his smirk.

Grumbling and muttering a few curse under my breath I disentangled myself from him.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Zach said as he not-so nice patted Josh on the back and walked away leaving me flustered, angry, and awe of Zachary Goode.

"Come on let's go watch your favorite movie." Josh said as he pulled on my hand

"Look, Josh I just want to be left alone-"

"Come on Cammie let me make it up to you, please?" Josh said as he gave me the puppy eyes. Which looked ridiculously cute. I laughed as I agreed to him he smiled and went to go put on one of my favorite movie.

"Disney or a Nicholas Spark movie?" Josh asked as he hold up a Frozen movie and a Notebook one too.

"Hmm. . . first Frozen then will hit the Nicholas Movie-a-tron!" I said, "First let me change."

As I stood up to my closet and pulled on some sweats pushing my black dress to my stomach I yanked the grey sweats up, then pulled the dress over my head and put on Josh old jersey back in sophomore year which still fit me big. I was thankful the dress came in with a build in bra - so I could be bra-less as I watched my favorite movies.

"Ready?" I asked as I jumped on my bed and wrapped my blanket around myself, but Josh just stood there staring at me weirdly, "Uh, Josh?"

"You can't do that Cammie!" Josh said briskly as he dropped the movies on the bed and ran his finger through his hair, "You can't change in front of me."

"But I always do!" I cried why was he acting like this? "You're acting like a bitch, Josh."

"A bitch? I'm not the one changing in front of -"

"Her best friend!" I finished for him, "Best friend, Josh, why are you overreacting?"

"Look just put the movie," Josh snapped "I'll go get the snacks."

He didn't wait for me to respond as he walked away and slammed the door, making me cringe.

My room was quite - to quite. As I pondered how my life changed so, and _who _changed it.

**-unknown-**

"Cammie, Cammie." I muttered like a chanted as I pulled on my hair as a smile spread on face as I remember how she felt in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I UPDATED! WHAT! I'M ON FIIIIIIRE!<strong>

_who do you think is the unknown POV?_

_What would you choose a Disney movie or a Nicholas Spark movie? _

_What are Josh feelings towards Cammie?_

_What are Zach's feeling towards Cammie?_

_review! review! and review! _


	6. -chapter five-

_| So if Sunniva Steiner is reading this - GIRL GET A FANFICTION! You are amazing reviewer, and hilarious! For real though get a Fanfiction - this one is dedicated to you, so yeah. |_

_| Let's try this one more time shall we? I made it longer to make it up for the short update.|_

**-chapter five-**

* * *

><p><em>"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." <em>

_-Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

><p><strong>-zach-<strong>

"Zach! Psst!" I hear some one call out but I keep my eyes closed.

I was now inside my car the seat inclined all the way back as the sun shone on my face. I knew exactly who was calling out for me, but I decide to ignore her just to get on her nerve.

"ZACH! PSST!" I couldn't help but bite my lip as a laugh was threatened to escape, instead I rolled my head to the side pretending I was sleeping.

"I know you're awake, you asshole." whispered Cammie outside my car but I just smirked keeping my eyes closed.

"Good morning to you too, Red." I said

"Dammit, Zach! You better have a good explanation why I'm not in my 1st period class now." snapped Cammie I open one eye and saw her crouched down half hiding behind my car, but her face was poking inside my window.

"I do, Red, but first enjoy the moment." I said as I turned away from her and closed my eyes once again. Everything was unusually quite. I smiled as I realized that Cammie was actually paying attention to something that I said.

But it was to quite that you could hear the footsteps of someone. . . oh snap. I quickly got outside off my car and just like I presented Cammie was walking towards school.

"Red! Hold up!" I said as I ran up towards her catching her before she could get any closer to school.

"What are you?! A cheetah on steroids?" cried Red as she struggled against me, as I pulled her towards my car. And I couldn't help chuckle.

"Come on, Red you don't want people knowing about your secret crush on Jimmy now do you?" I asked as I open the door for - like a gentlemen if I do say so myself.

"His name is Josh." She snapped before she climbed inside my car and slammed the door making me frown at her which she ignored.

"It's alright, Baby, I won't let Red hurt you." I said as I affectionately patted her hood, I heard some one snort inside the car which I ignored and went to the passenger seat, as I pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"You know Josh is going to be piss when he finds out I'm not in school, right?" she asked

"So? Jimmy can go maul the cheerleader fake boobs." I said making finally face me instead of looking out the window as if she were debating jumping out.

"Finally some guy who realizes that they are fake!" she says as she smiles at me.

"Well what can I say? I'm an expert in knowing if there fake or real." I say smirking then looking down at her chest and getting smacked on the head.

"Look at the road!" snaps Red but she can't keep the smile off her face, "But for reals now Zach, where are we going."

"Ah, patience." I tutted, "We're almost there so keep your sexy skirt on."

"I'm wearing jeans doofus." she snaps, but blushes and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as I prevent myself from feeling the warmth of her checks. Crap I was getting to into this girl. I park the car and climb out before I do something crazy. What can I say. My motto is wham-bam-thank you ma'am.

"Come on we're here." I said

"The ice cream parlor? _Again._" Red says as I hear her walking behind me.

"Are you saying you don't want me to buy you ice cream?" I asked as I hold out the door for her.

"No." she grumbles

"I'll have just vanilla." I said to the girl behind the counter who stares at me for to long.

"Can't I interest you into something more?" she asked and I can't help but smirk at the double meaning.

"What do you recommend?" I ask as I read her name, "Karla."

"Well I -"

"And I'll have vanilla with peanuts, M&M's, and just every candy you have I want it on my." Cammie interrupting me and I can't help but smirk, but step away from the girl, which may I add looked sad.

"Be right up." Says Karla as she turns away

"You retard she looked like she was 25 years old!" hisses Cammie

"Oh come on Red live a little." I said as I grab her my the hand and twirl her then slam her against my chest both our arms wrapped around her stomach as I tightened my grip on her and whispered again;"Live a little, Red."

"Order 1!" says Karla a little to loudly since we're the only one's here. We grab our ice creams, but not before Karla hands me a napkin and telling me to call her, but Cammie beat me to it grabbing the napkin and exaggerating blowing her nose on it and handing it back to her.

"Thank you for the napkin." she replied too sweetly as she linked are arms and pulled me outside.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said between laughs as go seat down on the tables that are outside I could still feel the gaze of Karla.

"What?" Red says innocently as she starts eating her ice cream I shake my head at her as I chuckle one more time at her

We sat there quietly enjoying the day. I finished my ice cream before her and I started at her as she kept on slowly licking it. I gritted my teeth at the sight. Calm the fuck down Zachary Goode.

"Why are you even hanging out with me? I mean I know I'm cool and amazing but why me?" Cammie finally said as she finished her ice cream which was I good thing I was about to explode.

"Because." I simply said. I wasn't going to tell her the real reason I was hanging out with her.

"Zach that's not an answer." pouted Red and was wondering of ice cream tasted better off her lips.

"Yes, it is. Now do you know what I want in exchange for keeping you secret, or not?" I asked she kept on pouting but seeing that I wasn't going to budge she dramatically sighed and nodded her head.

"We're going on a road trip!" I said as stood up and walked to my car. At first I didn't hear her following me and I was debating if I should look back but then I heard her mutter, "Screw it." and heard her follow me.

"What do you mean "road trip"?" she asked, "And you seriously made me skip school just to tell me this?"

"Yes." I said smirking as I unlocked my car, but tiny body stopped me as she stepped in front of me

"Stop with the one word response and explain why you made me skip class for this and all this nonsense about a road trip." snapped Red

I backed her close to my car as I leaned closer her to and she pressed herself closer to car as if that might put some distance between us.

"We're talking a road trip to New York, and yes I made you skip class because I'm Zachary Goode." I said smirking down at her as she looked up shock at me.

"You can not be serious!? How are we going to have a road trip to New York when I barely know you for 2 days!" Red screamed at me

"Easy our parents are having a meeting and well be gone for business so ask them in return of them leaving you for a 3 weeks for a road trip to New York." I simply said as I shrugged

"Wow wow. Slow down your plan has to many flaws to actually work." Red snapped and I was happy she wasn't exactly turning my idea down.

"Look our road trip will be on our Christmas break and on it will leave, our parents will have a important meeting that will take up to 4 weeks and will be leaving to Washington so in return to being all lonely on Christmas as for the road trip." I said

She stared awe-struck at me and I couldn't help but smirk smugly at her.

"But what if I don't want to go on the road trip? Huh? What if I want to spend it with Josh." snapped Cammie

"Well if you want you're little secret to be kept you'll have to go Red." I said as I stepped to her door and opened it for her, "After you."

With a grunt she climbed in and I closed the door for her not risking her slamming it of course she opened the door again and slammed it.

_Help me with this women._

As I drove us back to school it was extremely quite but I could tell Cammie was think over me road trip idea. I parked and go outside, Red following behind.

"Fine I'll go to the road trip with you."

"Good." I stated and smirking at her.

"But we have to become friends." stated Cammie blocking my way yet again.

"Friends?" I said trying the word out loud.

"Yes, friends it would be most likely my parents would let me go to this road trip of your's if we became friends." Cammie said

"Okay will become _friends._" I said slowly

"And we have to choose somewhere else to go I don't know if I really like the idea of going to the city that never sleeps. Sleep for me is life. Life is sleep." Cammie told me with all seriousness

"Ok well decide where to go any more demands?" I ask teasingly

"Yes. This road trip of us has to be kept quite no one knows till I decide to tell my friends."

"Yeah yeah." I said getting annoyed with all her demands

She stared at me for what seem for hours - but maybe it was just me. I was thinking she was about to chicken out of our road trip when she broke out in a huge smile and making me blink a few times.

"Well see you later, friend." Cammie said and laughed at her inside joke then put her hands on my shoulder and smell her scent shampoo something fruit-ish. Making her smell edible. I closed my eyes as I waited for a kiss on the lips but got a rude awakening as I felt something wet on my check.

"Bye Zach!" screamed Cammie as she ran away. She gave me a sloppy kiss on the check.

I wiped away her saliva with the back of my hand but left my hand on my check.

Did I just get friend zoned?

**-unknown-**

Holy shit. This not happening.

* * *

><p><em>so yeah! Longer update my hand is alright I just burned 3 fingers.<em>

_Lesson learned don't try to warm a burrito with a pan. *insert all types of emoji's here.*_

_Any ways make sure to check out my story called Our Story it's on fanfiction and it's my first time writing a horror story so wish me luck!_

_review! Review! review!_

_Is life really sleep?_

_What do you think Zach got closed to Cammie?_

_Do you think Zach is happy being friend zoned?_

_Have you ever been friend zoned? _

_review! _


	7. -chapter six-

| _Okay can we take a minute to notice that I AM ON FIRE? I have been updating my books daily and wow. _

_So since I am a selfish human being I am dedicating this one to me. _|

**-chapter six-**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna place my bet on us<em>

_I know this love is heading in the same direction_

_- Up by Olly Murs FT. Demi Lovato _

* * *

><p><strong>-cammie-<strong>

**-august-**

"Hey Cammie!" I hear some one behindme as I turn around and frown when I see no one there

"Boo." I hear _him_ whisper scaring the crap out of me.

"Zach! Don't do that." I hiss as I grip my books harder.

"Oh come on Red." Zach says as he throws he arm around my waist and pulling me out to the parking lot, "So since you want to try out to be _friends _I thought we could hang out and go somewhere."

I can't help it but smile up at him. I took him a couple of days for him to even say the F word.

"Sure just let me drop up my stuff at my house." I say as I wait for Zach to open the door for me.

"CAMS! Hold up!" I heard some one shout and without looking back I knew that voice belong to Josh, I turned around and my thoughts were confirmed. I saw Josh jogging towards be with Dee Dee bouncing on her high heels behind him.

"Watch her fall." I heard Zach whisper into my ear. I bit my lip from laughing.

"Shut up." I muttered poking his chest.

"Cammie where you going? We always hang out before school." says Josh his eyes staring at me accusingly as if I was the one that ditched him.

"Well hey to you too." I say glaring at him. Josh had stop hanging out with me. He would only walk me to classes but I knew it was only so Zach wouldn't walk me. Other than that he and Dee Dee would make out.

"Cameron." Josh snaps making me startle.

"Josh." Zach says stepping between us, "Why don't you go make out with Size D, Red and I have plans."

"It's Dee Dee." says Dee Dee to sweetly for my taste

But Zach ignores her and opens the door for me, "After you."

Shaking me head and snorting unladylike at him I climb in. Zach can be such a gentlemen - when he wants.

Zach walks to other side of the car and climbs in.

"Cammie ,shit, look I know I haven't been a good friend - but please let me explain - please." Joshua Abrams actually begs

"Listen Jimmy you had time to talk to her at school right now Red is mine." Zach says

The word _mine _sends a shiver down my back. It sound so possessive. If anyone else had called me their's I would be beyond piss but coming from Zach was actually nice. And without waiting for Josh reply Zach is already driving away I glance at the mirror and can't help but feel like a little sad.

**-september-**

"Red! Red!" I hear Zach scream.

I was currently talking to Bex and Liz at our lockers when Zach comes running down the hall towards us the students part as if he's the real life Moses waling through the Red Sea. I shake me head at them.

_Suck ups._

I don't get to duel on my thoughts when I'm airborne and in Zach's arm, my feet barely grazing the ground.

"Guess what!?" says Zach as he smiles at me - and wow. It was a sight. Straight teeth and full lips making me want to sink my teeth on those lips.

I shake my head out of my rated R thoughts, "What?" I squeaked

"You're looking at the new quarterback!" says Zach brightly and I swear I hear some one faint in the background.

I knew how hard Zach had practice to get the position. I would know I was his coach. Sometimes I would abuse my position as couch and make him give me piggy back rides. Without thinking I press myself closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Holy shit! Congrats! We have to celebrate!" I say he squeezes my waist as if agreeing with me.

At the corner of my eye I see Josh looking paler than I ever seen him and I frown. I hadn't talked to him in a whole month. And I remember that Josh was no longer the quarterback. Double holy shit. Just as I'm about to go to him Dee Dee comes behind him and starts sucking his throat that I know smells like his new Dior perfume.

And I miss that smell.

**-october-**

"I am going to kill you Red!" I hear Zach yell.

I was hiding in my closet and Zach had agreed to come over what he didn't expect was to be attacked my eggs and paper toilet. I press my ear closer to my closet door waiting to hear his foot steps.

Suddenly the door opened making my scream bloody murder. Zach wraps his arms around me and I try to balance myself by grasping on to his arms. I can't help but notice that being the new quarterback has buffed him up.

"Prepare to die." Zach say devilishly as he lets go of me and I now he's giving me a head-start before he chase me. Without a second thought I run away. And in less than 10 seconds I hear Zach heavy foot steps chasing me. I can't help but laugh as he starts to yell like Tarzan.

Oh how I love him - almost making me forget that Josh stopped walking me to class.

- almost.

**-november-**

". . .Thank you Lord. Amen" I say as I open my eyes and my mouth waters again at the sight before me.

Two turkey's, peas, corn, ham, fresh baked bread, and even more food.

"You have some saliva right there," said Zach pointing to my chin

I quickly wiped away my saliva only to notice that he was lying scowling at him I kicked him under the table.

"Why Red are you sure you want to play footsies with me?" Zach asked

"Kids behave." said my dad as he grabbed some more food.

"Why didn't Josh came like he always do?" asked my mom nonchalantly as I was about to shove ham up my mouth.

"Oh. I didn't really invite him." I mumbled suddenly losing my appetite

"Oh." said both my parents at the same time setting their forks down and looking at each other worriedly.

"Who wants more ham?" asks Zach brightly

**-december-**

"I can't believe where going!" I say clapping excitingly as Zach and I were watching a movie it was Christmas and we had already opened our presents and we were now relaxing on ripped wrapping paper with our presents around us.

"Should we go to Hawaii?" asked Zach as he played a game on the latest iphone.

"Or Washington?"

"Mexico?"

"California?"

"Canada?"

"Australia?"

_Ding Dong. _

The door bell rings stopping our discussion.

"Go open it." I commanded Zach as I kept on watching the Christmas movie

"No it's your turn. I opened the pizza guy last time." reminded me Zach, "Go."

With a grunt I grudgingly went to open the door.

_Ding Dong_

"Coming calm your butt down." I muttered as I opened the door to see Josh shivering and standing outside my door, "Josh?"

"Cammie I love you."

**-unknown-**

I'm going to lose her.

* * *

><p>So happy belated Holidays!<p>

Okay so I'm going to brag about my presents. . .

I got 1 Burberry coat another coat that's red from Jcpenny a cozy sweater

3 new pair of boots.

$80

1 new purse

underwear (I know awkward. . . )

knee long socks and CANDY!

* * *

><p>So yeah follow me on Instagram : marie_bff <strong>I WILL FOLLOW BACK<strong>

Wattpad :WinterPlace

* * *

><p>Since I already bragged about my present review and brag about your present!<p>

Where do you think they'll road trip at?

Do you hate me for always ending it on a cliffie?

Who do you think is the unknown POV now?

_review!_


	8. Read To Find Out

**Once Upon A Time. . . **

Just kidding! If you think this is an update I'm sorry but it's not!

I know I know I promised an update on Trained Assassins but it was New Years and I had a sleepover with my friends and I just wanted to have fun then as some of you may know I'm having personal problems with my . . . crush (DO NOT LAUGH IT'S HORRIBLE ALRIGHT?)

And **I'M SICK! **No No No! Not the "she has finally lost her marbles!" kind of sick I'm talking about the coughing, snot, and sore throat kind of sick and I just want to eat my mom's home made chicken soup in bed and read and not do ANYTHING - this includes writing!

So here's so QA

**Q : When will you update!? You have repeatedly said ; "I will update blah blah BLAH!" But I don't see a update!**

I'm sorry the chapter for Trained Assassins is half way done so I might post it up - but don't get your hopes up. And I'm barely starting an update on my New Life, and I'm also half way done with Him and Me, and I'm sorry I will try to make it up to you guys blah blah BLAH!

**Q : How old are you?**

I am 25. . . hahaha kidding! I'm actually 15.

**Q : If I follow you on IG will you follow back?**

Yes. . . you just can't be a creeper and if you're on private I can't follow back - sorry I can only use IG on my computer so it doesn't let me follow people that are on private.

**Q : Why do you cuss so much?**

I really don't know. If you meet me in person I would never say a bad word out loud other than "heck" I just feel more confident writing a bad word than saying out loud - don't judge

**Q : Why are you doing a QA? You could be using this time to update other stories!?**

I'm sorry bitch said what? First of all this QA is just letting people know what is going on so they won't give up on my story. And this really doesn't include that much thought like my other books.

So yeah my chicken soup is ready so bye if you have any other question comment them down below.


	9. -chapter seven-

**-chapter seven-**

* * *

><p><em>Between men and women there <em>

_is no friendship possible. There __is_

_ passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship_

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

><p><strong>-cammie-<strong>

"Holy shit. Get in here Josh it's freezing cold out there, you might get sick!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Who is it? Did you order pizza again?" asked Zach as he walked in.

"W-What is he doing here? Where are your parents at? Are you _alone _with _him_?" asked Josh as he teeth kept on shattering non-stop just like his questions.

"Look I'm going to bring you a blanket. Stay here and don't kill each other." I ordered them I looked at both at them as I ran towards the hallways closet as fast as I could no way was I going to leave both of them all alone for that long. They would kill each other. Funny how they both mutually hated each other yet I didn't know why. I mean I get why Josh would be mad at Zach.

Zach did steal his position in football - but why did Zach hate Josh?

". . . her alone."

Hearing them talk made my thoughts halt as I jumped to reach the warmest blanket for Josh and ran back.

". . .Cammie is old enough to make her own decisions." snapped Zach at Josh both of them fisting their fists in restrained fury both gritting their teeth. I swear if they were animals they would probably be growling at each other.

"Stop. Here Josh." I said as I stepped between them and wrapped the blanket around Josh broad shoulders since Josh was taller than me I had to go on my tip toes to wrap it around him, "Come on let's go to the living room."

As I grabbed his hand and led him there. Even though Josh knew my house inside and outside it felt comfortable holding his big hands in mine. I looked back meeting Zach's gaze and he looked betrayed. I turned away guilty and looked to Josh who was already looking at me with those big brown eyes I have always adored.

Him and me sat down on the couch except for Zach that had taken the arm chair and was looking at us expressionless. Making my heart squeeze. He had to understand that I wasn't betraying him. Josh has been my friend since childhood and I have only meet him for 5 months. Josh will always have that special place in my heart - always.

"So you rudely interrupting us because?" asked Zach crossing his muscular arms.

"Because I have something important to tell Cammie that doesn't involve your sorry ass." growled Josh

His grip on my hand tighten and I winced at the pain.

"Watch out. You're hurting her stupid." growled Zach back as he jumped to his feet and walked towards us.

"I would never hurt Cammie." snapped Josh also jumping up to his feet stopping Zach from approaching me.

"Well it doesn't seem like it." growled Zach as he separated his feet his as if getting ready to fight.

Oh, hell no. This was not going to happen on Christmas day.

Like they did I jumped up to my feet and stood between them, "Look I don't know why you guys are acting like animals growling and snapping at each other. Come on it Christmas you guys! Can't you guys not fight for today? For me?"

They both looked down to me. Gee, talk about being intimating. After what seemed like forever their stance became more relaxed.

"For you." muttered Josh

"For her." agreed Zach as if they just made some blood pact.

I was surrounded with cave man I need to hang out more often with my girls.

"Great now that, that is settled down why are you here?" I asked the question came out more harsher than I thought but I ha every right I mean he hasn't talked or tried to talk to me in 5 months now. I guess I haven't either though.

Josh looked down at me and took a deep breath as he blurted out, "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too Josh now tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

Josh opened his mouth to responded but I didn't let him talk. I was going to bitch out to him.

"Last time I had and actual conversation was way back in August when school started now explain why you show up at my house _demanding_ an explanation when it's _you_ that owe _me_ an explanation." I told Josh

Josh huffed and started to crack his knuckles a bad habit of his when he was nervous.

"We got all day Josh." muttered sarcastically Zach quietly but Josh heard him glaring up at him.

"Look Cammie I know I have been a shit of a friend, but I can explain, but not with Zach here." Josh said still glaring at Zach

"Okay." I said

"Okay?" both of them asked surprised. Josh was surprised I agreed quickly and without throwing a fit and Zach because I actually agreed to this.

"Yes, look Zach can you give us a minute?" I asked Zach who had a stoic expression on.

"Whatever." said Zach before he turned back and started to pick up all his things

"What are you doing?" I asked as he put on his jacket and scarf, pulling along all his stuff and heading towards the door

"Giving you guys a minute." said Zach with the same stoic face expression.

"But nobody is at your house Zach!" I yelled exasperated. I couldn't help but pull on my hair. Who knew that boy's had more drama than any other girl.

"Look you want me to give you guys some time to talk that's exactly what I'm doing." said Zach as he opened the door.

"Zach wait - "

He didn't let me finish before he closed the door on my face. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Now that he's gone can we talk?" asked Josh as he stared at me he wasn't smiling but I saw the glint of triumph in his eyes.

"Talk away." I told him as I kept standing by the door and Josh at the hall.

"Can't we talk at the living room or some place more comfortable." asked Josh as he stepped closer towards me.

"No," I snapped getting irritated this was not how I planned my Christmas Day to go down like this, "Speak."

"Okay, look I know I haven't talk to you lately but Cammie put yourself in my shoes!" he said as he started to pace - another habit he had, "First you get your belly button pierced without telling me! For crying out loud why the hell would you do that?"

I felt my checks reddening as he brought that up _I got for you - to impress you. _"I got it because I could."

"Okay, okay," said Josh raising up his hands defensively, "_But_ then you let Zach - a random guy you meet for a day and you let _him _walk you to class when I'm the one who usually walks you to class! BUT then you don't turn up to class you ditched!"

"Okay first of all I only let him walk me to class because _you _wanted to shag with Double D Cup!" I snapped _and the only reason I ditched was because I was about to cry for you and I didn't want you to see me._

"_Fine, _but then when we always hang after school at your place to hang I see Zachary fucking Goode there!" he said as he started to pace faster.

"Hold up. You forgot to include in your rant that you stopped walking me to class and ditched me for DD Cup, and I didn't hang out with Zach his mom and him came because his mom and my parents work together!" I explained

"_Fine_, but then you ditch class - again. Why?" asked Josh as his pacing stopped altogether to look at me with those big brown eyes of his. Making my heart squeeze uncomfortably.

_Because even a new kid could tell that I'm in love with you and he blackmailed to meet him at the ice cream parlor, _"Because he wanted to talk to me and I agreed to meet him, and we talked."

"About?" Josh prodded as he started to walk towards be once again making me press my back against the door.

"N-None of your business." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Okay fine I won't ask, but then you ignored me for almost 5 months not even for fucking Christmas did you think about calling me." He asked as I saw his eyes glint with sadness and hurt.

"No." I mumbled lowering my head in shame, but then I brought make up looking him in the eye, "But you didn't try to reach me either."

"Because I am a prideful bastard." Josh replied as stepped closer our feet touching and in breathing distance, "And I'm sorry that I couldn't say that earlier so we could have avoided all this."

Before I could process what I was going to say I threw myself at Josh. Burying my nose on his neck and inhaling his smell. My legs wrapping around his lean figure and wrapping my arms around his neck hanging off him like a kola bear.

"I'm sorry too. I miss you." I mumble close to his ear goosebumps rising on his neck. _Funny it's not cold inside._

"I miss you too." mumbled Josh backed as he wrapped his around my body as we enjoyed each other comfort, "Cammie?"

"Yeah?" I said sleepily Zach and I had gone to sleep late watching Netflix and eating junk food and woken up early this morning.

"Now that we're friends again are you still going to leave Zach?" asked Josh hopefully

I snorted and shook my head against the crook of his neck, "No. He's actually a decent friend if you get to know him."

Josh snorted back at me, "Sure."

"Hey." I said slapping his arm, "You're talking about one of my friends."

"You're not ditching him are you?" asked Josh glumly as his grip on me tightened as afraid I might get ripped away from his arms.

"No, I'm not ditching him and now that we are talking about him I think we should go and visit him." I said as I tried to climb down from Josh but Josh just tightened more his hold on me, "Josh."

"Cammie." He copied

"I have to tell you something before I go though." I said as I started to fidget in his arms he slowly slid me down his body rubbing deliciously against mine making me forget what I was going to tell him.

"What?" He asked bring me out of my thoughts of tracing his abs

"Okay, but promise me you won't get mad." I squeaked nervously

"I promise not to kill any one that's all I'm promising." He finally said

I gulped holy cow, "Okay well, um, okay, well - "

"Spit out Cammie."

"Zach and I are going on a road trip." I replied in one breath I wan't even sure if I made sense but the look on Josh face told me he heard me clear enough.

"_WHAT_?!" he whispered

"And we're leaving today." I said

_"WHAT._" Josh said again as he didn't hear me correctly

"And we're leaving for 3 weeks." I said once again in a whole breath

"_WHAT?!_" Josh yelled

"And you are not going to stop me." I said squaring my shoulders and staring up at him. Josh looked down at me intimidatingly and I stared to inwardly curse my height for not being taller.

"Oh, I'm stopping this road trip if it's the last thing I do." snapped as he grabbed his coat and opened the door and glancing back at me, "And it won't be pretty the way I'll solve this, so I'm giving you the opportunity to call off this road trip."

Josh waited for my response telling him that I was going to call off the road trip and I waited for him to tell me that he was just joking. None of those things happened.

"No." I snapped

"I gave you the opportunity Cammie." Josh said as he closed the door.

I sighed leaning against the wall the only thing I heard was my breathing. "Both of this boys will be the death of me."

**-unknown-**

2 steps forwards and one step back.

* * *

><p>AHH! It's 2 am over here and tomorrow I have to wake up at 8 am to take care of this girl. This story would have been updated earlier but I started to watch Youtube video and you know how that shit goes down it one video after another. . . after another<p>

So review if you happy about this update

You happy that Cammie and Josh besties again?

Aren't my covers AMAZING?

Oh! I have put a poll up on which story do you think I should update so check it out and vote

BYEEEEEEE.


End file.
